Good and Bad Moments
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Lily's life has always been full of all types of moments. But disaster happens when a good moment collides with a bad one. When more bad ones follow, and lessons are learned, Lily decides if it was ever worth it. Rated just to be safe.
1. Caught

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Good and Bad Moments

Lily ignored the footsteps that were heading toward her, and continued to gaze at her essay. And when her hair was moved, and a kiss was placed on the now exposed skin on the back of her neck she still didn't do a thing. Then there was another, longer one. Still, she focused. Then there were teeth, and those lips started to suck.

Lily held back a moan, but relaxed her shoulders. "Oh, Leo," Lily whispered teasingly.

"Not quite, tease," Scorpius replied into her skin, but thankfully she could feel his grin.

"Well this is usually where we meet," Lily told him.

"Looks like I'll have to start hiding out around here then," he replied, still placing kisses on her neck.

"I need to finish this essay," Lily told him, which she soon thought was stupid. Like that would stop him. "So I need you to stop. We can continue this afterwards."

"That a promise?"

"That's a guaranteed promise," Lily replied. "But, I have to finish this tonight." She had never seen Scorpius move away so fast, as he placed himself in the chair next to her. Lily stifled a giggle that threatened to come out at his excited face.

They stayed silent for a while as Lily continued to look from her book and write the essay. Scorpius just stared at her, a feeling Lily had slowly gotten used to since they started dating. Every now and then, he'd take a strand of her hair between two fingers and twirl it, and then let it fall.

But as Lily was finishing up what they both knew was her last sentence, fate seemed to be against them.

"Hey, Lily, . . . and Scorpius. What are you two doing?" Albus asked as he came to sit at the table. He and Scorpius were always arguing, and recently it was always about her.

"I'm finishing an essay for DADA," Lily told him. Scorpius didn't say anything, nor did he even acknowledge that Al was there. As he'd told Lily, it was easier to prevent fights if he acted like Albus wasn't there, and Scorpius did his best not to fight with Al around Lily.

"What's he doing here?" Al muttered, and shot a glare at Scorpius, who just played with a strand of Lily's hair.

"He has a name," Lily replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I can't be sure of who you are talking about."

Albus grit his teeth. "What's Scorpius doing here?"

"He's patiently waiting for me to finish," Lily told him simply.

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Al didn't ask him, but instead just pulled out his own book to study. Lily started to put away her things, and stood up. Before she could pick up her bag, Scorpius had already done so. Lily kept her mouth shut, and started to follow him out.

"Where are you two going?" Al called quietly, trying not to be loud.

Lily looked back at him briefly, then shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Lily later found herself sitting on a table in an empty classroom. Her school robe was on the ground, along with the tie. The top three buttons of her shirt were undone, and her skirt was higher than the school allowed. She had one knee on either side of his hips. Her hair was wildly messy, and her lips swollen.

Scorpius looked much the same. His robe was on the floor, but his tie was only loosened, and his shirt was completely unbuttoned, with one button now on the floor. His hair was completely mussed, and his eyes were half lidded. Both of them had small pants leaving their lips. Scorpius grinned at her, and neared her again, placing his lips at her collarbone.

"So, stop me when I'm wrong," Lily said with a sigh, "but isn't today Thursday?"

All she got in reply was a grunt that she took for a yes.

"And doesn't the Slytherin Quidditch team have practices on Thursday nights?" Lily asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"They can go on without me. I'm already an amazing player," he mumbled roughly.

"You're the captain."

"Flint knows to take over when I'm not there." And as if to make sure she didn't leave, he tightened his grip on her hips.

"If you're sure," Lily resigned. She moved one of her hands up to tangle her fingers through his silky blond hair. It wasn't that Lily wanted him to go, but she didn't want to have the entire Slytherin team come bursting in as they looked for their captain.

"Besides," Scorpius murmured as he made his way up, "I've got something better here."

Lily smiled as his lips came back up to meet hers in a rough kiss. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. Lily moaned quietly, and allowed him the entrance she knew he was seeking. Meanwhile his hands moved from her hips to wonder up the fabric of her shirt, his fingers pressing on each button as he passed, until he reached where he'd already unbuttoned. With a casual flick of his fingers, the next one was undone. He undid one more, leaving just one button.

Normally, Lily would have moved to take his off, or moved to take off his tie completely, but for now she let him control. It was something he loved to do, and after all of their time together, and being in many of these situations, Lily knew when to fight back to get a better response from him.

His hands moved down to raise her skirt a little higher. He stepped a little closer as he moved her legs to wrap around him. She could feel him against her panties, and she let out a breathless sigh as he moved his lips down her neck. She hadn't noticed when he'd undone the last button, but before she knew it her shirt was on the table in a heap.

He pulled back from her neck to look at her fully. Every time they were together, he always had to take time to 'admire' her, or at least that was how he said it.

He looked up again and locked eyes with her. "Are you supposed to be anywhere?"

Lily shook her head. "Nope, I'm here until you let me go," she said with a smile.

Scorpius glanced down at her form again, then moved his eyes back up. "That might be awhile." He shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall somewhere behind him on the floor, and then pulled his tie off too.

Eagerly, Lily moved the hand that had been on his shoulder over the muscles of his arm, then back up to move across his chest. He kept his eyes on her as his breathing became slightly labored and when his muscles twitched slightly under her touch. With the hand that was in his hair, she tightened her grip, and moved to slide her lips along his jaw. With her legs, she pulled him in even closer, eliciting a groan from his lips. Lily pulled his head down a little, and bit at his earlobe. She heard him suck in a breath, but no other sound came from him. So Lily bit at it again gently, before sucking on it lightly.

Scorpius groaned at the feel, and in returned, ground his hips against hers. Lily gasped, letting go of his ear, and then moaned helplessly as he did it again.

"Scorpius," she whispered helplessly.

He paused in his actions, his hands moved back to her hips. He turned his head slightly, and Lily could feel his hot breath against her ear. "Say it again."

Lily tried not to smirk. "Say what?" she whispered.

Lily's feel of triumph vanished as he licked along her ear, allowing a shiver to rip through her veins. "My name. Say it!" he demanded in a fierce whisper. And as if to show torture, he grinded his hips into her slowly and softly, reducing the friction they both wanted.

But Lily allowed him to keep control. "Scorpius," she breathed gently.

She could feel something close to a growl rip through his chest as she heard it in her ear. Then he ground his hips into hers again, but much harder this time. She moaned desperately in his ear, which she knew inflated his ego, but she was glad to do it.

Scorpius grabbed the hand that had been resting on his chest, and he moved it to the buckle of his pants. Trying not to be overly eager, Lily slowly undid his belt, then moved her fingers over the button of his pants. She undid it, and took the zipper between two fingers. She listened to his groan as she slowly pulled down the zipper, adding pressure to him as she did so. Finally he pushed her hand away, and helplessly grinded into her again, wanting what they both were craving for. Neither seemed to be able to hear the door.

"What is going on here?" they heard Professor Longbottom yell.

Both of them froze, and Lily quickly evaluated their situation in her head. She was on the table, shirtless, her legs wrapped around the hips of an equally shirtless Scorpius Malfoy, whose belt and pants were undone.

"Get dressed, and get up to the headmaster's office!" Professor Longbottom barked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Scorpius growled as he took a step back, and started to fix his pants.

"We're dead," Lily said in quiet agreement as she slid off the table, and put her shirt back on, hurrying to button it back up. Scorpius did the same, although one was missing. They picked up their school robes, although they didn't put them back on, and Scorpius took her bag again. They turned back to their Herbology teacher just in time to see him sending a Patronus.

"Your parents are being called," he told them. "Let's go."

They followed behind him into the halls. Sadly, the hall wasn't empty, and everyone was shocked when they saw the state the two were in as they walked out, and Lily could already see a few girls running off to tell their friends and everyone else what they'd seen.

Professor Longbottom didn't say a word to anyone as he walked them, and they didn't say anything either. But out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see Scorpius glaring balefully at the professor's back. After forever it seemed, they had reached the gargoyle.

"Balderdash," Professor Longbottom said, and the gargoyle moved, allowing them to go up the moving stairs. He knocked firmly.

"Come in," was their muffled reply. Professor Longbottom opened the door, and stood to let them in first. They stepped in to see two chairs.

"Sit down. We have to wait for your parents," Professor Runcorn told them.

Scorpius glared at him too, but Lily took his hand and led him to the chairs, and they both sat down. For five minutes they were completely silent in the room. Finally, and to Lily's relief, Scorpius's parents were the first to arrive from the fireplace. Scorpius didn't say anything to defend himself from the look his father gave him, but kept glaring at Runcorn.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We just have to wait for Lily's parents to come along," Professor Runcorn told them. He stood up and shook both their hands.

"Yes, although I wish it was for something else," Draco said, sending a disapproving look at his son. Scorpius just glared at his father in turn.

But as if to make matters worse, Lucius Malfoy came through the fireplace.

"What's he doing here?" Scorpius hissed at once.

"Scorpius!" Draco reprimanded.

Lucius seemed to ignore him. "Headmaster, it's good to see you."

Runcorn shook his hand. "Same to you. It's nice of you to join us." Runcorn seemed only confused for a moment before letting it pass.

Then the fire flared again, and Lily held her breath. And one after the other, her parents, James, and Teddy all came into the room. Her mother gave her a disapproving look also, while her father and James glared at Scorpius. Teddy just gave Lily an apologetic look. The normal greeting commenced before Professor Runcorn sat back down.

"Well, you all got the message of what we found. And in these situations we always call the parents," Runcorn told them.

"What were you two thinking?" Ginny demanded.

Scorpius was still seething, so when he opened his mouth, Lily grabbed his hand tightly, knowing that whatever he said would not help their situation.

"We weren't," Lily excused lamely.

"You are in school!" Astoria chided. "And you were in a classroom! What would ever lead you two to that?"

"Lead us to what?" Scorpius asked. His glare was gone, but Lily could detect that mocking tone he used at times.

"To what you were caught doing!"

"Which was?" Scorpius asked.

"Half naked with the Potter girl much the same on the table in front of you," Lucius answered.

Scorpius grinned smugly. "Oh there are many things."

Lily just closed her eyes as she felt the burning of her family's gaze on her.

"Lily?" Teddy asked.

Lily looked at him, then sighed. "Ok, we were in the library, and then we left, and we went to the classroom. It was just going to be a quick snog. We did not know it would end like that." Lily was praying to all she could that Scorpius wouldn't blow that excuse.

"Why would you let it get that far?" demanded Harry.

"Why wouldn't I?" Scorpius muttered. Lily stomped on his foot. He didn't make a sound, but sucked in a hiss of air.

"What was that, Malfoy?" James asked with a glare.

Scorpius glared back. "I believe you heard me, Potter!"

"Say it again! I dare ya!" James growled.

"Boys!" Runcorn said firmly. "We are not here to brawl. Now look, this is their first time being caught like this, so I think we can settle with a week of detention with Professor Longbottom."

"We have Quidditch practices!" Scorpius argued.

"Well, you're the captain, reschedule them. And I'm sure Albus can do the same," Runcorn replied. "Now, before we dismiss these two, parents, is there anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, actually, I did have a question," Draco told him. "Son, why is part of your shirt still unbuttoned?"

Lily blushed, and Scorpius looked down at his shirt. Lily didn't have to look at him to know that the smug grin was back. "The button's gone. It got . . . torn off in the classroom."

Lily turned to look at him, and he was grinning back at her. "You know, there's a lot of things I could say about you too."

Scorpius still grinned. "Go ahead."

"But," Lily continued, "now is not the time to enlarge your overinflated head."

"Ok, ok, you two, enough," Runcorn intervened. "You two go while I talk to your families briefly, although, I wouldn't be surprised if they seek you out later."

"I think they should wait," Lily told him as they stood up, ignoring that they were around.

Runcorn almost smiled. "And why is that Miss Potter?"

"The year's almost up. They'll have the whole summer to be mad at us," Lily replied. She smiled at them all before she and Scorpius turned and left the room. Upon getting off the stairs, there were many students who seemed to be aimlessly wandering the area.

"I wonder why they all decided to roam this hall?" Scorpius said casually as he threw his arm around Lily's shoulders.

But Lily shrugged innocently. "I have no idea."

They started walking, ignoring the following eyes. They had gone down two hallways before any trouble happened.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Albus yelled as he approached them with Rose desperately tugging his arm the other way.

Scorpius smiled, and Lily instantly knew that this wouldn't end well either. The look on Rose's face showed that she thought the same. "Hello, Al! May I call you Al?" Scorpius asked with that same smile.

"Shut up, Malfoy! I heard what you two were doing! Everyone's been talking about it!" Albus growled. He turned to glare at Lily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Lily gave him a smaller glare in return. "It's none of your business, Al."

"What?" Al said incredulously. "It's not _my _business?"

"Yep," Scorpius said, popping the 'p'. "You heard the lady. It's none of your business, Al."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy, and quit calling me that!" Albus snarled.

"Oh, you gunna make me, _Al_?" Scorpius mocked. He dropped his arm, and stepped in front of Lily.

"Don't think I won't drop you, Malfoy!" Albus growled. Lily winced. She loved her brother, but she was also realistic, and Scorpius was at the very least two times bigger than him.

"Try it, Al," Scorpius mocked again. "Go ahead! Take your best shot!"

Albus didn't do anything but glare at him. Scorpius just stood there and waited. But when it looked as if Al wasn't going to do anything, he scoffed. "Where's that Gryffindor bravery, huh? Not gunna do anything unless Daddy's somewhere close to save you?"

Al grabbed Scorpius's collar. "Don't push me, Malfoy! At least my dad had the sense to be on the right side and not follow some psychopath!" Al spat. There was a collective amount of gasps from the onlookers, and Lily froze. Sadly, Scorpius didn't.

Al's arm was ripped from Rose's futile grip, and Scorpius shoved him to the nearest wall, the kids in the area scattering. Scorpius pulled him back, only to slam him back into it harder.

"Don't you say a word about my family! You have no idea how hard it got to be!" Scorpius shoved away from him. "But I guess I was wrong. Your father forgave mine for that part of his life, so maybe you aren't your daddy's ass kisser after all."

"You're going to rag on me about me being proud of my father? At least he wasn't an idiot!" Al snapped.

"Your dad is no fucking saint!" Scorpius snapped back. "He's just as fucked up as everyone else is!"

"Scorpius!" Lily stepped up and grabbed his hand and his shoulder. "Let's just go. You both need to go and cool off." Scorpius didn't budge. "Scorpius!"

Finally he looked down at her, and for a moment he just stared. But then he sighed. "Ok. Let's go." He let her keep his hand, and start to lead him away.

But they could hear Al scoff. "And he calls me an ass kisser."

Lily felt Scorpius's hand rip from hers, and she barely turned in time to see that same hand smash into Al's jaw. Al stumbled back and then fell, and Rose rushed to help him up, and the onlookers got closer to see if he was ok, while some glared at Scorpius.

Scorpius just glared back before he turned and stormed off, not even glancing at Lily as he passed. Lily looked at her brother still on the floor, rubbing his jaw. She gave a small glare toward the crowd, and then took off after Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" Lily called when she turned the corner. She could see his back as he kept walking at a fast pace. He didn't slow at all. "Scorpius!"

When he still didn't respond, Lily started jogging after him. She caught him, but he still didn't look at her, so Lily kept silent and just followed him. After at least ten minutes of random walking, they reached the seventh floor, and Scorpius started pacing back and forth. Lily waited until the door finally appeared, and Scorpius hurried inside. Lily went in after him, and came in just in time to see him throw what looked like a glass jar at a wall. Lily closed the door, and a chair appeared. She sat down and just watched as more glass things showed up, and he threw them, venting his anger.

But when he finally went to one of the walls made of mirror and punched it, Lily got up and hurried over to him. Scorpius leaned against the side of the shattered glass, and sank to the floor, his hand and knuckles dripping. Lily hurried and got to her knees next to him and pulled out her wand. He didn't move as she took his hand, but rested his head on his knees, and was completely quiet. When she had fixed his hand, he just took it and folded both arms, rested them on his knees, and then rested his head on his arms.

"Scorpius," Lily said quietly, "are you ok?"

He didn't respond for a moment, but just sighed heavily. Finally she heard him muttering. "I'm an ass."

"But so is he," Lily added. She wasn't going to place the blame on just one of them.

But it seemed Scorpius was. "But I could have tried. I mocked him right from the beginning."

"But then he started making threats and taking low blows. You wouldn't have verbally attacked our dad," Lily argued.

"No, but I could have toned it down."

"So could he, but he didn't. This is going to sound weird, but when he won't, why should you?"

"Because of you!" Scorpius argued, and Lily stayed quiet. "I should have stopped for you! He's your brother! You love him! I love you, I should have tried to be nice, even if he wasn't nice back!"

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Scorpius."

"Why are you looking like that?" he asked, bewildered. "I just punched your brother! Why are you giving me that, that look?"

Lily still just smiled, but she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm looking at you this way, because I love you too, and because I'm proud of you."

"For punching your brother?"

"Well someone has to," Lily joked. Scorpius only smiled weakly. "But actually, I'm proud because you realized something that Al hasn't."

Scorpius cocked his head to the side. "What is that?"

"That even if you don't like him, you can still try!" Lily finished with a laugh.

Scorpius only smiled and shrugged. "I have my moments."

"You have a lot of wonderful moments," Lily replied, and kissed him again.

"My best one was when you said 'yes'," Scorpius said with a big grin.

Lily couldn't help the short giggle that came out. "And your moments seem to sound sappier every time . . . if not a little arousing or violent."

But at that moment, both Lily and Scorpius knew that they would have it no other way.


	2. Interrupted

**Note - This is the same as the last chapter, just in Scorpius's mind.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Good and Bad Moments

When Scorpius walked into the library, the last thing he expected was to see the back of his girlfriend's hair. He grinned, and the thought of studying practically disappeared. He made no secret in his steps as he walked toward her. She was ignoring the footsteps that were heading toward her, and continued to gaze at her paper. When he reached her, he moved her hair and kissed the skin on the back of her neck. She still didn't react, but he loved a challenge. He loved every one she gave him. He gave another kiss, this one a bit longer. He'd be making a mark soon, not that he'd be upset. But she was still focused on that damn paper. So he bit at the skin and then started to suck. Oh, yes. He was definitely going to leave a mark.

Her shoulders relaxed under his hands. "Oh, Leo," Lily whispered teasingly.

Scorpius grinned, recognizing the teasing tone in her voice. "Not quite, tease."

"Well this is usually where we meet," Lily told him.

He started placing kisses everywhere on her neck. "Looks like I'll have to start hiding out around here then."

"I need to finish this essay. So I need you to stop. We can continue this afterwards."

He didn't stop, but looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was still looking at the paper. "That a promise?"

"That's a guaranteed promise. But, I have to finish this tonight."

Scorpius moved quickly away and moved over to the seat next to her. He looked at her lips that she was biting as she gazed back at him with amusement.

They stayed silent for a while as Lily continued to look from her book and write the essay. Scorpius just stared at her. It was kind of a habit of his. He'd always gazed at her before they'd dated, and he still did. He picked up a strand of her hair between two of his fingers and started to twirl it. Then he let if fall to her shoulder. A few seconds later, he did it again.

Scorpius was almost bouncing in his seat as she finished what was her last sentence, but life seemed to hate him.

"Hey, Lily, . . . and Scorpius. What are you two doing?" Albus asked as he came to sit at the table. Scorpius and Albus had never gotten along. Now Albus picked fights because he was dating his sister.

"I'm finishing an essay for DADA," Lily answered.

Scorpius didn't say anything. He tried not to acknowledge that Albus was even there. It was easier to not fight with him if he wasn't there, and he didn't want to start fights with Lily right next to him.

"What's he doing here?" He heard Albus muttered. Scorpius just played with a strand of her hair.

"He has a name," Lily replied. Scorpius tried not to grin.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I can't be sure of who you are talking about."

"What's Scorpius doing here?" Scorpius finally chanced a look at Albus. His teeth were clenched, and his face was thoroughly irritated.

"He's patiently waiting for me to finish," Lily said as she glanced at him.

"Why?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. Her brother asked too many damn questions.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Albus didn't ask him. He seemed to wuss out and pulled out his own book to study. Lily started to put away her things and stood up, so Scorpius hurried to stand up too, trying his best not to look too eager. He picked up her bag for her as always and started toward the door. Lily started to follow him out.

"Where are you two going?" Albus called quietly, trying not to be loud. Scorpius almost growled. He just wanted to get out of there.

"I have no idea." was all Lily said.

* * *

Scorpius had known of a classroom they could use. It was one that he had a Muggle Studies class in after Peeves had trashed the one they normally used. Scorpius had placed her on a table, and was standing in front of her. He was quite comfortable with having her knees at his hips. He'd dropped his robe on the floor, but she'd only loosened his tie. Lily had completely unbuttoned his shirt, and had torn one button off in her haste. Her hands were constantly in his hair, making it completely mussed, and his eyes were half lidded.

She looked just as undone. He had thrown her school robe was on the ground also, and he'd taken her tie off. He'd undone only the top three shirt buttons, and pushed her skirt up higher. He too had run fingers through her hair, making it wild in appearance. And her addicting lips swollen. They were both panting, but Scorpius grinned at her. Now he started at her collarbone, and started kissing there.

"So, stop me when I'm wrong," Lily said with a sigh, "but isn't today Thursday?"

He gave a grunt in response. He was too busy to answer.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "And doesn't the Slytherin Quidditch team have practices on Thursday nights?"

Scorpius didn't leave her neck. "They can go on without me. I'm already an amazing player."

"You're the captain," she pointed out.

He almost growled. He was in no mood to end this, and he was positive she wasn't either, but being safe, he tightened his grip on her. "Flint knows to take over when I'm not there."

"If you're sure." One of her hands moved up to tangle her fingers through his hair.

Scorpius made a trail up to her lips and paused. "Besides, I've got something better here."

He met her lips in a rough kiss. Determined to show her that they weren't leaving for a while he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth to nip at it. She gave a quiet moan, exciting him and allowing him the entrance he was wanting. He moved his hands from her hips to go up the front of her shirt. He pressed on each button as he passed, until he reached where he'd already started. With an easy flick of his fingers, the next one was undone. He undid the next, leaving just one button.

He was in complete control, something he loved. She always seemed to know when to take the wheel, or when to fight back. It made her all the more enticing and addicting.

Scorpius moved to raise her skirt a little higher around her. He stepped a little closer and wrapped her legs around him. He pressed himself against her panties, and she let out a breathless sound. He let his lips go back down her neck as he undid the last button of her shirt. He pulled it back off of her, letting it fall.

Scorpius pulled back to look at her completely. He always had to take time to admire her. She was beautiful, and she was his. His in every way.

Scorpius locked eyes with her. He wanted to hear that she wasn't leaving. "Are you supposed to be anywhere?"

Lily shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I'm here until you let me go."

Scorpius roamed her body again, then moved his eyes back up. "That might be awhile." He shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall somewhere on the floor, and then he pulled his tie off too.

Lily's hand that had been on his shoulder moved over the muscles of his arm, then back up to move across his chest. He kept his eyes on her as his breathing became harsher and his muscles twitched slightly under her touch. With the hand that was in his hair, she tightened her grip, and moved to slide her lips along his jaw. She pulled him in closer with her legs. He groaned at the feel of her heat around him. Their last layers of clothing were getting very annoying. Lily pulled his head down a little and bit at his earlobe. He sucked in a breath, and knew that she'd want to hear more from him. She proved him right as she gently bit at it again and then sucked on it lightly.

Scorpius groaned at the feel, and in returned, he ground his hips roughly against hers. She gasped into his ear. The sound was amazing to hear, so he did it again. She gave a beautiful moan.

"Scorpius," she whispered helplessly.

He paused in his actions. The sound of his name being whispered by her made it the hottest thing he'd heard. He wanted to hear it again and again and again. So he moved his hands back to her hips, and turned his head slightly. He let his breath fan against her ear. "Say it again," he commanded.

"Say what?" she whispered.

He grinned at her feisty attitude. To gain the upper hand, he licked along her ear. "My name. Say it!" he growled softly. He grinded his hips into her slowly and softly. It was a sweet torture for him also, but he knew she wouldn't handle it.

"Scorpius," she breathed gently.

The feel of control over her was stunning as he made an appreciative sound. He ground his hips hard into hers. She gave off a moan next to his ear. He ground against her again in approval.

Not being able to wait any longer, Scorpius grabbed her hand that had been on his chest and he moved it to the buckle of his pants. Being sweetly vindictive it seemed, she slowly undid his belt. Her fingers moved over the button of his pants. She unsnapped it and took the zipper between her fingers. As she pulled down, she pressed against his length. He groaned at the feel and pace. He got too impatient and pushed her hand away. He grinded into her again repeatedly. It was getting hard to not end this quickly. The blood pounding hin his ears rendered him unable to hear the door.

"What is going on here?" they heard Professor Longbottom yell.

They both froze, and Scorpius tried not to turn and attack his teacher or continue grinding into what was practically his niece.

"Get dressed, and get up to the headmaster's office!" Professor Longbottom barked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Scorpius growled. But he still stepped back and started to fix his pants. It was getting harder not to attack Longbottom.

"We're dead," Lily said in quiet agreement. She slid off the table, putting her shirt back on. Scorpius did the same, although with the missing button he couldn't button it all the way. Both picked up their school robes, but they didn't put them back on. Scorpius took her bag again. Longbottom was sending a Patronus when they were ready.

"Your parents are being called," he said. "Let's go."

They followed behind him into the halls. They weren't at all empty. There were tons of others out in the hall, and they received many shocked looks at the state of the two.

It was quiet as they walked. Scorpius glared with furious irritation at the back of Longbottom's head. After what was close to a walk of shame, the gargoyle came into view.

"Balderdash," Longbottom said. The gargoyle jumped aside, allowing them to go up the moving stairs. He knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in," came from behind the door. Longbottom opened the door, and stood to let them in first. They stepped in to see two chairs.

"Sit down. We have to wait for your parents," Professor Runcorn told them.

Scorpius glared at him next as Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him to the chairs. He thought about refusing to sit, but decided against it. He was in enough shit as it was. The room was quiet until Scorpius parents finally arrived. Scorpius didn't talk to them, but kept his glare on Runcorn.

Runcorn stood and shook their hands. "Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We just have to wait for Lily's parents to come along."

Draco gave his son a disapproving look. "Yes, although I wish it was for something else." Scorpius just turned his glare onto him. But then his insides shook in anger when Lucius stepped through the fire.

Scorpius gnashed his teeth. "What's he doing here?"

"Scorpius!" Draco scolded. Scorpius ignored it. If he hated any man, it was his grandfather, and he was the last one he wanted in the room.

What bugged him was that Lucius ignored him. "Headmaster, it's good to see you."

Runcorn shook his hand with only the smallest look of confusion. "Same to you. It's nice of you to join us." Scorpius completely disagreed.

The fire flared again, and Lily's family came in one by one. Scorpius held back the smug grin he wanted to shoot at James. No need to start a fight. Yet.

"Well, you all got the message of what we found. And in these situations we always call the parents," Runcorn said in a businesslike tone.

"What were you two thinking?" Ginny demanded. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how much alike Lily and her mum were. But Lily had something about her that made her more appealing. But with her question, he had a great reply. But when he opened his mouth, Lily grabbed his hand and answered instead.

"We weren't."

"You are in school!" Astoria chided. Scorpius almost rolled his eyes. He knew that. "And you were in a classroom! What would ever lead you two to that?"

Scorpius could no longer help himself. He dropped his glare and looked at his mother. "Lead us to what?"

"To what you were caught doing!"

He almost laughed at her lack of ability to say it. "Which was?"

When Lucius opened his mouth, Scorpius was ready to say something back to him. Witty banter between them was normal. "Half naked with the Potter girl much the same on the table in front of you."

At the memory and the fact of the statement, he couldn't help but a grin. "Oh there are many things."

"Lily?" Teddy asked.

Lily gave a sigh. "Ok, we were in the library, and then we left, and we went to the classroom. It was just going to be a quick snog. We did not know it would end like that."

Scorpius almost snorted. He knew how it was going to end. If Longbottom had come and fucked it all up. His night would have been perfect. Magnificent. The greatest end . . .

"Why would you let it get that far?" Scorpius was shook out his thoughts at the voice of Lily's father.

Scorpius almost grinned again and muttered, "Why wouldn't I?" Then Lily stomped on his foot. Not wanting her to know it hurt, he didn't make a sound. He just took in a hiss of breath at the small pain.

But James heard him, and his earlier glare seemed to increase. "What was that, Malfoy?"

Not wanting to back down, Scorpius glared back. "I believe you heard me, Potter!"

"Say it again! I dare ya!"

But Runcorn had to interrupt. "Boys! We are not here to brawl. Now look, this is their first time being caught like this, so I think we can settle with a week of detention with Professor Longbottom."

Scorpius glared. "We have Quidditch practices!"

"Well, you're the captain, reschedule them. And I'm sure Albus can do the same," Runcorn retorted. "Now, before we dismiss these two, parents, is there anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, actually, I did have a question," Draco told him. Scorpius almost groaned. He just wanted to get out of here, and steal away with Lily and finish what they'd started. "Son, why is part of your shirt still unbuttoned?"

Scorpius looked down at his shirt, and grinned. He looked straight at the side of Lily's blushing face. "The button's gone. It got . . . torn off in the classroom."

Lily turned to look at him. She was still blushing as she gave a dry grin. "You know, there's a lot of things I could say about you too."

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

"But," Lily continued, "now is not the time to enlarge your overinflated head." Scorpius almost laughed.

"Ok, ok, you two, enough," Runcorn intervened. "You two go while I talk to your families briefly, although, I wouldn't be surprised if they seek you out later."

He and Lily stood up, but Lily spoke up. "I think they should wait."

Runcorn seemed to almost smile. "And why is that Miss Potter?"

"The year's almost up. They'll have the whole summer to be mad at us," Lily replied. She smiled at them all before they left the room. There were still a lot of students who seemed to be waiting to see them come down.

"I wonder why they all decided to roam this hall?" Scorpius said with sarcasm. He threw his arm around Lily's shoulders. He gave a small glare to a guy that had scanned her.

Lily shrugged innocently. "I have no idea."

The fun began for Scorpius when Albus showed his mug.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Albus yelled as he stomped over. Rose was tugging his arm. It was as if she were trying to pull him away. That would ruin his fun.

So Scorpius smiled. "Hello, Al! May I call you Al?" he asked.

Albus glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy! I heard what you two were doing! Everyone's been talking about it! What the hell were you thinking?" He turned to glare at Lily.

Lily gave him a smaller glare in return. "It's none of your business, Al." Scorpius couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her in anger. Her fighting attitude was a bit of turn on to him.

"What? It's not _my _business?" Albus's eyes seemed to comically pop out of his head.

"Yep," Scorpius said, popping the 'p'. "You heard the lady. It's none of your business, Al." He loved to push his buttons.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy, and quit calling me that!" Albus snarled.

Scorpius almost laughed. He was a lot taller than Albus, and bigger in build. He'd crush him. "Oh, you gunna make me, _Al_?" Scorpius mocked. He dropped his arm, and stepped in front of Lily.

"Don't think I won't drop you, Malfoy!" Albus growled.

Scorpius raised his arms in an invitation. "Try it, Al. Go ahead! Take your best shot!"

Albus didn't do anything but glare at him. Scorpius just stood there and waited. But after Albus did nothing he scoffed. "Where's that Gryffindor bravery, huh? Not gunna do anything unless Daddy's somewhere close to save you?"

Albus grabbed Scorpius's collar. "Don't push me, Malfoy! At least my dad had the sense to be on the right side and not follow some psychopath!" he spat.

Scorpius felt a furious anger rip through him. He grabbed Albus's shoulders, ripping his arm from Rose's hand, and he shoved Albus to the nearest wall. Scorpius pulled him back, only to slam him back into the wall harder.

"Don't you say a word about my family! You have no idea how hard it got to be!" Scorpius shoved away from him. He really hoped that he bruised his back. "But I guess I was wrong. Your father forgave mine for that part of his life, so maybe you aren't your daddy's ass kisser after all."

Albus gave a smug grin. "You're going to rag on me about me being proud of my father? At least he wasn't an idiot!"

Scorpius clenched his fist, ready to swing. "Your dad is no fucking saint! He's just as fucked up as everyone else is!"

"Scorpius!" Lily grabbed his fist and his shoulder. "Let's just go. You both need to go and cool off." Scorpius didn't budge. "Scorpius!"

Finally he looked down at her and stared. Her eyes were full of worry and care. She didn't want a fight. Not after already being in trouble. So he sighed. "Ok. Let's go." Lily kept his hand and start to lead him away.

But Albus had to ask for it. "And he calls me an ass kisser."

Scorpius ripped his hand hers, and with one quick step he pulled back and smashed it into Albus's face. He stumbled back and then fell, and Rose rushed to help him up. Some students went to him as well while some glared at Scorpius.

Scorpius just glared back before he turned and stormed off. He didn't glance at Lily as he passed. He didn't want to see her look at him with anger or disappointment.

"Scorpius!" he heard her call. He didn't slow at all. "Scorpius!"

He still didn't answer, but she soon caught up. She didn't talk as she kept pace. When they reached the seventh floor, Scorpius started to think

"_I need a place to blow off steam."_

He thought it over and over as he walked up and down the hall until the door appeared. Quickly, he opened the door and went in, not looking to see if she followed. He glared at nothing for a moment.

He hit him! Lily had asked him to stop! Sure, Albus deserved it, but he should have held back! She just wanted peace between them! He couldn't even give her that?

Scorpius picked something up and threw it. It shattered into a million glass pieces when it hit the wall. Things kept appearing, and he kept throwing them. Normally, he didn't feel guilty after a fight, but this time he couldn't help it. And when he felt guilty, he usually felt angry as well. Felt like an idiot.

But when something didn't appear close enough to him, he punched one of the walls. He might not have done if he'd known it was glass, because it stung like a bitch afterwards. He was going to ignore it, but Lily started toward him. So he leaned against the side of the shattered glass, and sank to the floor. His hand was hurting, he wanted to hit something again, and he wanted the guilt and anger to leave.

Scorpius didn't move as his hand was put into one of her smaller ones. He dropped his head onto his knees as she seemed to fix the cuts. When she let go, he folded his arms and rested his head on them instead. He didn't move as she took his hand, but rested his head on his knees, and was completely quiet.

Then he heard a small whisper. "Scorpius, are you ok?"

Scorpius didn't know how to answer at first. He sighed in anger and muttered, "I'm an ass."

"But so is he."

He knew she was trying to make him feel better, but this was his fault. "But I could have tried. I mocked him right from the beginning."

"But then he started making threats and taking low blows. You wouldn't have verbally attacked our dad," she argued.

"No, but I could have toned it down."

"So could he, but he didn't. This is going to sound weird, but when he won't, why should you?"

"Because of you!" Scorpius argued. "I should have stopped for you! He's your brother! You love him! I love you, I should have tried to be nice, even if he wasn't nice back!" He almost smacked himself.

"Oh, Scorpius." He looked at her when he heard her voice again. She had a smile that he couldn't understand. Shouldn't she be mad?

"Why are you looking like that?" he demanded. "I just punched your brother! Why are you giving me that, that look?"

Lily still just smiled, but she leaned forward and kissed him gently, confusing him all the more. "I'm looking at you this way, because I love you too, and because I'm proud of you."

He raised a brow. "For punching your brother?"

"Well someone has to," she joked. Scorpius only gave a small smile. "But actually, I'm proud because you realized something that Al hasn't."

Scorpius cocked his head to the side. What the hell was she talking about? "What is that?"

"That even if you don't like him, you can still try!" she finished with a laugh.

Scorpius only smiled and shrugged. He didn't want to feel too smug about figuring something out before Albus. "I have my moments."

"You have a lot of wonderful moments," Lily replied. She kissed him again.

Scorpius grinned at her, and decided to tease. "My best one was when you said 'yes'."

Lily gave a small giggle that made him smile. "And your moments seem to sound sappier every time . . . if not a little arousing or violent."

Scorpius shrugged. He didn't want it any other way.


End file.
